hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Asher Rollins
General Asher Rollins is a Hipster who is a student at the Statton School for Humanities in High School Story. He is introduced in the quest, Hope's Story Part I. Asher's Story Asher appears in Hope's Story Part III. Asher had been dating Chelsea but while they were still dating, he kissed Hope. Hope kisses him back when he tells her that he had already broken up with Chelsea. Unfortunately, someone takes a picture of them and sends it to Chelsea. This causes Chelsea to retaliate by cyber-bullying Hope, along with her friends. When she finally realizes that Hope is innocent and that Hope was seriously hurting, she stops. Following an argument about Hope, Asher and Chelsea broke up, but Asher starts to bully Chelsea too, making Chelsea sorry for what she had done to Hope. Finally, the police get involved and they tell him to stay away from Chelsea and Hope. Appearance Asher has black hair in a messy curls hairstyle, brown eyes and dark skin tone. He wears the Level 7 Hipster Outfit. Personality & Characteristics He is portrayed as an over confident and narcissistic person and does not think twice about using other people for his own enjoyment. This was demonstrated in Hope's quest, Hope's Story when Hope asked him to stop his friends from posting mean things on the Gossip Board but he said it was just a joke. It was also demonstrated in Chase Cunningham's introductory quest, in which he takes great enjoyment in mocking those with less money than him. He appears more friendly in the quest, Mutual Enemies, where he teams up with you, Max and Jack to take down Ace however his reasons for helping you were mostly selfish. Relationships Friends Asher has a large group of friends and within this group were also Hope and Chelsea's friends. Asher had told them to continue cyber-bullying Chelsea and Hope even after he was asked by them to stop. Chelsea Chelsea is Asher's ex-girlfriend. When he kissed Hope, one of Chelsea's friends managed to take a picture of it and sends it to Chelsea. Chelsea accused Hope of trying to steal her boyfriend. When Hope runs away from home, the MC manages to convince Chelsea to believe Hope's story and she breaks up with Asher at his party. In retaliation, he told his friends to cyber-bully her too. When the situation gets out of hand, Chelsea and Hope decide to report him to the school. The police arrive at Statton and tell Asher to stay away from them. She is still angry at him for what he did and is glad that she saw his true colors. Hope Asher is Hope's ex-crush. While at a beach party, Asher kissed Hope. One of Chelsea's friends managed to take a picture of their kiss and then sends it to Chelsea. When Chelsea saw the photo, she got really upset and started cyber-bullying Hope on the Statton School Gossip Board. Hope tells her that Asher had said they had broken up but Chelsea doesn't believe her. It is only when Hope runs away from home that she realizes she took things to far. Hope decides to give Asher a chance to stop the bullying himself, but he says that they are only having some fun and refuses. Realizing he wasn't going to change his mind, Hope decides to report him to the school with Chelsea. The police arrive at Statton and tell Asher to stay away from them. She is over her crush on him but despite his actions, she doesn't appear to be holding a grudge. Trivia *Asher's Statton's Gossip Board username is Ash_Cash_1, referencing his money. *It is revealed in Mutual Enemies that he is noveau riche meaning "new money". However, Chase says that Asher is only his friend because their dads were business partners, implying that Asher only inherited his money. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters